Many types of equipment are today equipped with automatic transmissions. These transmissions, for one reason or another, have to be overhauled or repaired. In some types of industrial equipment, the transmissions have a particularly long life or are operated under particularly harsh conditions, necessitating overhaul or repair, either as a matter of standard maintenance procedures or as a matter of necessity. Such transmissions are used, not only in passenger automobiles, but also in trucks, tractors, forklifts and various other types of industrial and commercial vehicular equipment. These transmissions are heavy and the time consumed in removing them for service and reinstalling them after the service has been completed is substantial. For example, in the conventional forklift, the reinstallation time is normally five or more hours. This type of equipment is complex and it would be particularly desirable to determine whether the rebuilding or repair has been successful and, thus, the transmission is ready for reuse prior to its reinstallation in the vehicle. Until now, this has not been possible and, thus, should the transmission be installed and found to be faulty in some manner, not only are the four or five hours of reinstallation lost but also the additional hours required for removal are also lost.
Large stationary testing equipment is available in those facilities where the transmissions are manufactured. Such installations are not practical nor within the budget means of the average small or medium size shop doing field repair and rebuilding of used equipment. It is not only too expensive but also it is too bulky for such equipment repair and rebuilding facilities to own and maintain. Thus, there is a need for a simple and inexpensive means by which a rebuilt or repaired automatic transmission can be tested before it is reinstalled. It is the object of this invention to provide a solution to this problem.